DXD Mad Rabbit
by shadowkingz13
Summary: Transfered to a all new world after battling gods that took away his lover then modified by ophis so his power wont rip his body, how would a hater of gods live in a world full of supernatural
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 Prologue

Hey guys this ashxyz13, this is my first fic in this site so i welcome helpful comments, i'll try to update again if there are readers who will like this..

Disclaimer

I don't own high school dxd and other elements of anime or other manga's. I only own my OC and his powers.

Mad gods that what we called them gods who are once worshipped by humans, gods that created them, as they grew in powerful, they envied each one, they used humans as soldiers to fight for the flag of their gods, i one of those humans lost my family because of the stupid war of the gods, i approached hades and tricked him in giving me power in which can steal souls, the old fool gave it to me , i trained it, i mastered it, i worked for him by killing the demigods those who have small and large group of supporters, hades grew relentless, i told him that his brothers and sister are powerful even with the gifts he gave me, he boosted my power without question, what a fool, he said kill all those on mount Olympus, i waited for a few years while waiting i fought different creatures that are stronger than me, that where i met her, hestia, they said that aphrodite was the goddess of beauty, but even beauty has its flaws, for me hestia is the personification of perfection, even though she is one of the gods that i should kill, i fell i love with her and then she to me, i was willing to give up my mission on exterminating the gods but guess what zeus is a freaking bitch, that time hestia took a form of a mortal and zeus found out about us and killed her, i held her lifeless body while crying, my heart was full of rag, i sealed her body so zeus wont reach it, i trained my hatred became the fuel of my power and drive, then freya came that lustful goddess tried to use me for own pleasure and gains, i laughed at her face and showed her why no one should trample with me , that day i was called the tamer of freya, i tortured her until she broke and binded her soul to mine rather than eating it, the time hs come i have declared war with the gods and goddess of Olympus, me against them, it was a fight that i almost lost i killed all of them and ate their souls, then hades came to congratulate me, i asked him if i could take hestias soul out of the underworld, but the bastard stared at me like i was telling a joke, then he laughed and left, felt broken everything i had done was for nothing, i researched and trained, i found a away to the underworld, stormed the underworld holding only a gunblade that is longer than my body and has a barrel like a revolver, hades was angry, how dare a mortal try to challenge his power, our fight was almost one sided he became strong because of the lack of the other gods, but i didn't give up i charged up all my power in my gunblade it glowed an ominous black and violet color, he didn't even dodge thinking that it was just a weak attack, yes it was weak but he didn't knew i casted the spell that eats souls on that final attack, the idiot laughed thinking he won until he saw the line that was connecting us bout his power is being transfered to me with his soul, my bod almost couldn't handle, not only his soul but all the soul in the underworld except hestias because i transfered her soul where her body and freya is currently hidden, after that i lost my consciousness knowing that hades have been defeated, not knowing what happened next.

Yosh re upload of chapter 1 thanks for the help unsung antihero


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 start of a new journey

Heya... Its ashxyz13 hope somebodies reading this fic...

Don't own any high school dxd or any other elements of manga or anime that may appear in this fic

...

Ophis pov

Boring, that is what is running on ophis the infinite dragon gods mind is, great red is currently occupying some part of dimensional gap, she was planning to go to the human world to look for new members of her khaos brigade, that sole purpose is driving great red out of the dimensional gap, when suddenly a portal behind him opened spiting out a tattered and bloodied body of a guy who looks no more than 27 years old, she was shocked that this human has so much divine power inside of him, she was curios about him so she healed him seeing him without blood fascinated him, he has spiky black hair with strawberry blond highlight, his face has no blemishes, standing at 6foot2, but suddenly his body grew cracks all over it and light shines out of the cracks, feeling his energy escaping his body ophis,recreated his body the same way how it look but younger, now he look like a 10 years old, " this is the only way for your body to grow and adapt with your power" ophis said to herself while adjusting the bodies age, still magic leaking out of his body, ophis thought of something, "i would have to put a seal on you,since you pretty much look like a rabbit this should do, his body is covered with light then after it vanish, in his place is a humanoid rabbit with butler clothes, " now grow be strong i shall be back for you " she send his body to a portal headed to the underworld, " see you again, my kuro usagi" she said as the portal closed in front of her eyes.

...

Serafall levitheans pov

"Sona-tan, sona-tan, ohh, my lovely sona-tan" she sang childishly while skipping towards the sitri mansion, this little girls is serafall levithean one of the new maous of the underworld, as she was nearing her house, she felt a tremendous energy that also can be felt all through the underworld her expression change to a serious one and prepared to fight, she saw a body fall out of it, to her shock it was a humanoid rabbit," my, my what do we have here"she approached the unconsious body after checking and confirming that its unconsious she picked it up and continued her way to the sitri mansion " sona-tan would like a pet rabbit, then when i give this to her should be like so cute hugging it the she will thank me and and and..."she thought while giggling like a pervert.

...

Sirzech pov

"Rias-taaaaaaaaaaan im home" he shouted while looking for her sister, while his maid/wife grayfia followed behind him, he then stopped running confusing grayfia," sirzech-sama are you alri" her words was halted as they felt a tremendous energy, sirzech immediately turned around to face his wife only saying one word," lets go" he made a teleportation circle headed to the source of magic with one thought running through the red heads mind, " _such divine powerful and evil power"._

...

Normal pov.

"Sona-tan onee-chan is back and i have a gift for you" serafall childishly shouted as she looked for sona, when sona heard her sisters shout she immediately headed towards the living room while being accompanied by her mother and father " onee-sama stop being childish" said the approaching 10 year old sona, lady and lord sitri was shocked to see what serafall was holding on her arms,

" ne ne sona-chan i brought you a present, this is rabbit-kun", said serafall

" onee-sama what is that"asked sona as she neared her sister

Lord and lady sitri was curios about the humanoid rabbit, when suddenly sirzech and grayfia and the other maous suddenly appeared.

" serafall what is was that energy that appeared near your house" asked ajuka beelzebub, as they faced serafall they saw her holding a body of a humanoid white rabbit wearing a butlers outfit no older than 10 years old, when they where about to approached serafall they forgot to hold there energies back, suddenly the eyes of the rabbit opened then he jumped away from them, they tense their body preparing for a battle when suddenly a magic circle appeared in front of hi, he summoned his gunblade, a wicked looking gunblade standing twice and a half of his body length( similar to the black gunblade in sky wizard academy but different name) his body tense, th charged the chamber filling the two spaces as marks on the blade glowed, he pulled the trigger unleashing a blackish red orb surrounded by lightning toward them fast enough that it almost caught them off guard, lucky lord and lady sitri took sona away when they saw him summon the gun blade, the maous dodge the shot from him and with shocked expression they stared at him, he charge the chamber this time filling 4 chamber's of it as his body was covered in blackish violet aura the runes on the blade glowed, then suddenly he disappeared in front of their eye, narrowly dodging sirzech jump away from the slash attack, but the humanoid rabbit suddenly spun and pointed then shot the magic bullet toward the other maous, sirzech readied is power of destruction, serafall and grayfia readied their ice magic and the other two charge they attack, they shot him all together but he disappeared in a flash, appearing behind them he charge his gunblade the chamber spun fully filling the spaces as he was about to unleash the attack, his gathered magic and aura vanished then he collapsed, sirzech was the first to get out of his shock

" what in the world is that?"he asked

" serafall where did you pick up that?" Asked ajuka.

To be continued

...

Yosh another chapter done please wait for chapter if any one is reading this. By the way he looks like the male version of the rabbit in pandora hearts

Ashxyz13 out peace


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 waking up

Hola i'm baaacckk... Thanks to for reading my fic even though your not that many... And now i'm all fired up, please keep reading my fic leave reviews...

Now to answer a question: it would be kinda difficult to put him in a peerage..

Now onwards to the next chapter

Disclaimer

I don't own high school dxd or any anime and manga references

...

Currently the four maou's are discussing about the mysterious humanoid rabbit that serafall had taken home,

" let me ask this again, where in the nine level's of hell did you find that thing?" Asked the perplexed ajuka

" i told you i found him, when i felt a large gathering of energy then a portal opened and spit him out"

" still can't believe what happened, one second he was unconsious then the next he almost took our life" said sirzech in a worried voice

" don't be crazy sirzech he may be strong but, his power is not enough to kill you four" said lord sitri

" none of you noticed he almost killed us twice, one was with his first shot then the second was when he tried to hit me with the blade part of his weapon, i felt, that cold feeling , death like some cold hand gripped your spirit and tried to pull it away" .

Lady sitri stood and asked " tell me sera-chan, why did you decided to bring him here?" As serafall looked at her mother with eyes that seems to tell that it was an idiotic question, " i brought rabbit-kyun so sona-tan would have a pet then shoe would thank me and then then..." She giggled perversely and blood dripping from her nose, everyone stared at her. in the corner where they bounded the body of the rabbit sona sneakily approached it, she played with it's ears with fascination without waking up the rabbit.

...

Time skip...Rabbit's pov

As i woke up from my slumber, i thought i was dead, but suddenly i felt something soft and silky, does haven or hell feel like this?, as i opened my eyes i noticed that i was in large room currently laying in a bed with silk covers, i tried to stand up albeit wobbly i looked around the room feeling my body weak from the battle, hunger and too much sleeping i fell back into bed, where am i?, last i remember was consuming hades soul and then everything turned black, then suddenly i remembered her, i summoned my book of contracts where i bind the contracted soul to mine, its still there, i felt relieved i thought i lost her soul, her body is currently sealed inside of the runes that i placed on book where i also sealed that lustful goddess freya, i resealed my book then suddenly 8 people barge inside the room, they have this aura of darkness in them opposite of the aura of gods, i stood and prepared to fight when suddenly i noticed that they are quit bigger then me, i turned my head to the side where i saw a mirror, i wasn't prepared for what i saw, in front of is a body of a 10 years old kid that looks like a humanoid rabbit, i tried to scream and asked what they had done to me but no sound came out, what the hell is happening.

...

Normal pov

" ne ne rabbit-kyun, your awake," said the loli big boobs as she approached him and tried to pet rabbits head, " tell me what is your name" said the red haired sis-con, they noticed that he never answered the question and kept silent, they still kept showering him with questions, like where was he from, how old is he, or does he have a lover that question was asked by serafall, making a motion to signal that he cant speak, they resolved the problem by giving him a pen and paper,he picked up the pen and paper on the table that was given by grayfia,he wrote" _call me rabbit for now as i don't trust you people yet because you are still releasing high level of magic"_ , noticing that the red haired idiot still not concealing his magic grayfia pulled his cheeks she only release him when he concealed it, one thing running in every bodies mind is " he is so whipped", after the that embarrassing event, sirzech walked up in front of him and said " ne ne rabbit-kun, would you like to work for me?", _" why would i work for you? I could just kill all of you and steal your fortune," he wrote_ , everyone became tensed because of that lord and lady sitris distrust of him slightly grew more, " but you can't, yes your strong but your current body can't hold the power strain, i'll train you, and if you work for me i'll grant you one request, money, power, woman, anything that you want" rabbit seems to be in thought when suddenly a childish voice was heard " oi, oi baka-sirzech i found him for so-tan so no stealing you meanie" serafall shouted her objection, " but lord and lady sitri is quite wary and distrustful of him after what happened yesterday" he stated calmly true to his word lord and lady sitri feel like that after that event, _"hhhmmmm power? Well at my current state of body i can't realy use my magic to its fullest, how much power can you give me?" Asked the curios rabbit,_ "all the power that you need"answered sirzech _, " then i'll work for you" he answered while thinking ' this would help me in my plan'_ ," now the for your job, you will be a butler of my oh so lovely ria-tan" sirzech happily exclaimed this will set up his plan in motion, serafall wanted to complain but rabbit already made his decision, " ne, ne onee-sama will rabbit-kun go away?" Sona asked while tears started to form on her eyes,serafall was in trance her sisters crying face is so cute but she quickly snapped out of it " so-tan rabbit-kun will be working for sirzech for the time being" replied serafall, sona approached rabbit and said " ne, ne rabbit-kun will you be part of my peerage one day?", rabbit didn't answer, of course he woudn't answer after all he doesn't even know what a peerage is, looking at girl he just pated her head, then sirzech called him as he finished preparing the transportation circle headed to the gremory mansion. Sona was now determined to make him part of her peerage.

...

Yosh done with chapter

Can anyone suggested a cool name for rabbit for the future

i know some will think this chapter is lame but has hints on how the story will go, hope you like my story please continue reading it...

Ashxyz13 is out peace


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 the newcomer

Gyahaha still making the story, now for a surprise... Kyahahaha

Disclaimer

I don't own high school dxd or any manga and anime reference that may appear

,...,

" so this is kuoh academy eh, the school that is every perverts dream" said a young boy walking inside the school, while walking he drew many attentions and the students are whispering to each other,

" hey is that a new student", " look his hair is black with strawberry blond highlights, " kyahaha he's so cute". Where some of the discussion of students, he headed towards the administration office there he met the president and vice president of the student council souna shitori and tsubaki shinra.

" hello my name is souna shitori the student council president and this tsubaki shinra the vice president"

" heya the names bolt shard souna-san, i'm here to pick up my class schedule and im currently running a little late"

Sona examined th boy before handing him his schedule and giving a warning about tardiness, the boy run to his designated classroom without noticing sona calculative gaze

"Tsubaki did you sense his power?"

" yes kaichou it seem's this bolt person is not a regular human, a sacred gear possessor maybe?"

" keep watch on him if he is powerful i won't let rias get him after all she calls dibs on the other sacred gear user in this school, i won't let her have this one" said sona even though rias is her best friend they are still rivals rias has marked her sight on the sacred gear user that member of the pervert trio named isaya hyōdō.

As bolt run through the corrider, he found his room, he knocked at th door and opened it when the sensei said he could enter.

" now class we have a new student, please introduce yourself"

" hai sensei, my name is bolt shard, half Japanese half American, seventeen years old, please treat me well" as he finished his introduction he flashed a smile that seem to make a background where flower petals are falling behind him, angels singing, it was a instant k.o. to the all the girls except for two who seem's that they are just amused by the sight, as the teacher instructed him to sit near back he passed a crimson haired girl that look's to be the same age as him and sitting next to him was a black haired beauty that has an aura that scream's perfection, he listened to the sensei's lesson about history while thinking 'phase one complete'.

...

Rias pov

A new student has enrolled in the same class as me he has this aura of power but i cannot seem to detect his magical reserves,

"Akeno how is isaya hyōdō, did the fallen angel approached him yet?"

" why yes buchou the one named amano yuma approached and ask her on a date already, ufufufufu"

" so we wait the gears are in motion now, time's running out"

...

Student councils room

" hello bolt-san i have called you here to ask you a question" asked sona as bolt sit's down on a chair in front of her desk,

" alright fire away, what do yoh want to know?"

" do you believe in the supernatural "

"As in ghost?"

" no i mean is gods, angels, devils, and fallen angels,"

" hmmmm can't say i don't, why are you asking me this questions, don't tell me your a devil?"

" that i am and all of the member of the student council are all devils" as she stated that she revealed her devil wing's she expected him to be shocked but she heard him laughing

" what is so funny bolt- san?"

" nothing it's just i thought devils would have a much more seductive body, you know bigger mammaries similar to rias-san and akeno-san, your's is quite..." He noticed that sona has a dark look on her face while veins on her forehead where throbbing, he actually hit a sore spot of sona being surrounded by other girls or women that has bigger boobs than your not that she flat but, her sister's boobs where massive even though she has a loli body, well life isn't fair,

" i'm sorry if i'm lacking in that department but aside from that i would like you to join my peerage as a pawn"

" hmmmm what's in it for me?"

" by turning into a devil you could get lots of benefit like additional strength usage of magic, and if you become a high class devil you could get your own peerage, so how about it would you part of my peerage?"

" let me think about it, but first i noticed there a chessboard on your desk, wanna play?"

" are you sure i have never lost before"

As bolt nodded they started the game took them almost half an our to finish with the victor being bolt

" ha, i won, this was your first time losing, how those it feel?" He asked suddenly

" it was shocking i guess, now on to my proposal, do you have an answer now?"

" ye okay i'll join, maybe being a devil might be fun"

As he said that sona gathered her remaining pawns, his exact value is four pawns.

" welcome to the student council bolt-san, serve me well and become strong for you carry my name with you" sona said to him after reviving him, the only thought running to his mind is 'phase two complete'.

...

Elsewhere

" ne ne freya do you know where bolt-kun is?" Asked a oppai loli to the lustful goddess

" i don't know where bolt-sama is currently right now, but when he come's back i'll show him i'm the only woman she needs, then i'll tie you up and make you watch as ravages my body with full bliss" she said dreamily. This two are the goddess hestia and freya..

" be quite you pervert of a goddess onii-sama only needs me, i'll sure to turn him into a sis-con and then we would *******, then *****, while in the bath we would **** ." said a white haired girl

...

Cliff hanger

...

Yosh chapter 4 done, hope you liked it , gyaha issei is a girl here trust me i have plans , and who is this new girl.. Try guess.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 the grand meeting

Yosh another update.. I'm i updating too fast? Oh well..

Disclaimer,,,,

I don't own high school dxd or any other manga and anime reference.

...

Isaya's pov

Finally i got a date with hot girl with big oppai, my path to being harem queen shall be fulfilled, yesterday afternoon a student approached me and asked me out in a date at first i was shocked but got over it naturally she was shy i asking but in the end i agreed, today's the date, currently i'm waiting at the park wearing floral dress , then i saw her, she was captivating, stunningly beautiful, i was speechless, while she was nearing i keep trying to slow down my heartbeat that went haywire, she stopped in front of me and spoke.

" have you been waiting too long"

" of course not i've only waited for about 5 minutes, now onward to our date"

I held my hand out for her and she took hold of it, we went to the arcade and played different games, after that, went to different stores looking for several outfits and tried each, after that we ate crèpe, ice cream and other sweets, we went back to the park and chatted for a while then sunset came i taught it was romantic, she suddenly spoke,

" thank's for the nice day isaya, i never thought dating a person the same gender would be this fun,i enjoyed every minute of it but i guess it's time, would you here one of my request?"

"Sure anything for yuma-chan" isaya said with so much vigour her clothes transformed and on her back grew black wings" then would you die for me" she said after transforming,

I was speechless as i feel pain in my gut and saw a spear made out of light, i heard her say " blame god for giving you that power" then suddenly everything turned black.

...

Bolt's pov

I was currently walking in park when i saw one of the members of the perverted trio, i think her name was isaya hyōdō, she was on a date with another girl, i thought it was cute but suddenly she transformed and turned into a fallen angel, i saw her hit isaya with a light spear in the gut then that when i moved.

...

Normal pov

" ne, ne fallen angel-san why did you kill the my cute kohai over there? I thought your date was going fine?" Bolt as with fake innocence

" she has a sacred gear that are a threat to us, since your a witness i need too kill you" declared the fallen angel

" ye thank's but no thank's i like living since i have more work to do"

Suddenly the fallen angel created a long spear made of light and hurled it towards me, i created a circular shield and deflected the spear, she surprised but it didn't take long and created another spear and rushed towards me i enabled [pressure] she stopped mid flight feeling the killing intent mixed with bloodlust, it wasn't full powered but it seems to halt her, i saw it in her eyes fear, intense fear i could almost taste it and love it, she took a step back and step forward gradually rising the level of [pressure] she screamed and flew away, hahahaha i laughed like a mad man, then i remembered isaya she was still breathing when i neared her body a crimson teleportation circle appeared and came out two person i was familiar with it was rias and akeno, they didn't even notice me yet at their back i saw her pull out her evil pieces and used 8pawn pieces to revive isaya, after reviving her, they suddenly took notice of the other presence.

" yo" eerie silence stayed in place

"Bolt-san? What are you doing here? Did you see what i did?" Asked rias with surprise in her voice

" which one? Teleporting or reviving her?" I jokingly asked

" i know this seems strange but please come tomorrow to the occult research club and i'll explain everything ok" she said trying to use hypnosis me

" ok" i played along with her game

As they left with the unconsious isaya, a magic circle of the sitri appeared under me

" hmmm it seems that sona-chan needs me, well lets see what she needs".

...

Student council room

" welcome back bolt-san we have mission to exterminate a stray yokai devil that has been pestering the docks" sona said in a commanding tone

" ne, ne sona-tan why so cold, i taught i was part of the family yet you treat me different" bolt said childishly making sona twitch and make sure that it is bolt and not her sister that is in front of her, bolt just smiled innocently hiding his devilish grin, it was fun to see sona like this, the whole peerage was transported to the docks they were alerted by a build up of magic when they found the source they saw a kappa with a huge body,

" bolt-san stay here and watch how everybody fights since your still na newly reincarnated devil you can't fight yet" she ordered him and he complied there is no sense in arguing with her, while sona and the other members of the peerage was fighting the kappa they hadn't notice another stray devil who snuck up behind them and headed towards bolt.

"Ne ne stray-san are you planning something fun" he said while pulling two short blade that is purely black from blade to hilt, the other one is red that seems to slightly glow, stray lunged at him thinking that he won, bolt's smile turned into wicked grin as it approached him

" night night stray-san " he said as he stabbed is two knives in the head and heart of the stray devil it didn't even scream as it body disintegrated into nothing as sona and the group finished fighting the kappa she looked towards him seeing he is still watching while taking down notes, before sona could look his way he hid is weapon again, as they finished their mission they teleported back to the council room,

" tomorrow you will be giving away fliers so that you can make contracts"

" alright then, but before that i need to meet rias-san tomorrow as per to her request"

" oh, then i'll be coming with you tomorrow it will save me the hassle in introducing you to them"

"Alright boss, then ill be leaving"

Sona watched him exit the door suddenly tsubaki spoke

" kaichou aren't you going to tell him after all he bested you in chess"

" not yet tsubaki it will shock him if i suddenly blurted, hey bolt-san since you defeated me in chess you will marry, won't i sound like a girl that easy to get i have my pride you know.' Sona answered to tsubaki.

...

To be continued

...

Heya new chapter again, the blade that was mentioned was the blades from danmachi the black one was hestias blade and the other that was made from the horn of a minotaur... Hope you liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 the grand meeting part2

Yosh another chapter again, thanks for continuously commenting dillmccathron.

Disclaimer

Don't own anything except oc

...

Morning came, and classes are on going, it's quite boring actually, then the bell rang signaling lunch break when suddenly the doors slid open,

" is isaya-san and bolt-san here?"the Blondie asked, he found his target and approached us, whippers are echoing inside the room, " hey hey isn't that yuuto-senpai" " ye that's kiba-kun, what is he doing here?" Where some of the whippers of the students including the cursing males,

" bolt-san, isaya-san please come with me buchou is expecting the both of you" said kiba

"Rias-senpai is looking for me?"asked the curious pervert name isaya

" ne ne kiba-kun may i ask you something?" Stated bolt

"Sure bolt-san"

"Are you gay?" Was the blunt question of bolt that made all of the students that are listening freeze and turn to yuuto

"No i'm straight bolt-san"

" ohhh okay, though there is nothing wrong in being gay let yourself free"

His statement made the fans of kiba blush and their nose spurting blood like fountain because of thinking about kiba x bolt pairing, but let us leave the girls to their imaginations.

we walked inside the old school building until we reached the occult researched club, upon entering isaya and me saw the famous mascot koneko, and one of the great onee-samas akeno,but i did 't saw rias suddenly i heard sound of flowing water and then it stopped, on the side of the room was a shower, it was rias who came out of it as she sat down in her desk i suddenly shouted

" it wasn't me, it was isaya who stole your's and akeno's bra's i only stole the panties" i blurted out

Everyone was silent, no one had a way to react to the situation except for one

" hey bolt-san how did you know i stole their bras yesterday in the locker room" isaya shouted with pure shock, and then her face turned into horror as she saw the hidden smile of bolt, she just admitted that she was the one that was stealing their bras.

The atmosphere was awkward,rias tried to say something but failed, it was akeno who decided to speak first,

"Ara ara, it seems that we have another pervert at school, tell me bolt-kun why did you stole our underwear?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" He said with a straight face

" you know, you said you stole mine and buchous panties"

" i never said that, you must be dreaming akeno-san"

"But you said"

" i didn't"

"Yes you did"

"Nope"

Their argument would have lasted longer if not for rias stopping them

" now then onto the topic at hand, isaya-san let me explain more about what i said about this morning, you are now a devil serving under the me,you are a part of my peerage as a pawn now" rias said to isaya who just had a what the fuck look,

"Are you serious, devil, hahahah don't make me laugh"

" yes we are devils and so are you, since you we're killed last night by a fallen angel named raynare or should i call her aman yuma" she said this while she and everyone of her peerage released their wings,

" so i wasn't just dreaming it last night about my date and being killed at the park" she said while recalling the events

" now you bolt-san, i said i'll explain everything, we are devils as you heard from what i said from isaya" the rias explained all about the devils and the other faction, their war and other stuff, akeno serve them tea and cakes, which he promptly devoured

" oh ok i get it now, ne ne akeno-san your cake and tea are delicious i might marry you if you keep serving me delicious dishes everytime i come here"

"Ara ara is that a proposal bolt-san" akeno said with a sly smile

" maybe" he answered her teasing back,

Rias was kinda ticked because the two were having a moment with each other and they may have forgotten about her.

"Ahem, bolt-san i have a proposal for you" rias said

" wait this is so sudden i'm not yet prepared " bolt said sounding surprised

" what are you talking about" she asked him, she was kinda confused,

" you said you want to propose something, i'm not yet ready to get married" he said sounding quit shy and bashful

" ara ara buchou, how bold of you" akeno added knowing that bolt was just playing around with rias

" what the, i'm not talking about a marriage proposal, and you akeno be quite" she shouted to the both of them who was high fiving each other. Rias seeing this calmed herself

" now bolt-san i would like you to join my peerage and became a devil"

" nope " he said immediately

"Why?, there are lot of benefits being a devil" she tried to convince him

" it's not that i don't want to its because i can't" he tried to explain to her

"Why? Are you part of the church? An exorcise?" Everyone tensed up because of that preparing to fight incase his an exorcise,

" nope i'm not, the reason is" he didn't finished his sentence as he felt sona approaching when the door opened all of the attention are sona so no one noticed him fading away where he used to stand,

" rias, have you seen bolt-san anywhere, he said he was coming here?" Sona asked her best friend/rival

" why are you looking for him sona? Are you going to recruit him on to your peerage?"

" recruit him? I won't because he..." Her sentence wasn't finished when she felt someone wrapped their arms around her waist, everyone was shocked of what happen,

"Ne ne so-tan, ria-tan was being meanie, calling me an exorcist" the person behind her said with sad childish voice, nobody notice the blush on her face,

" bolt-san what do you think your doing" sona asked him coldly hiding her embarassment,

" so-tan rias asked me why i couldn't join her peerage" he stated while still hugging her and dodging the question, sona was ticked he wad still hugging her she didn't like it not one bit even though she could feel his abs, his strong hands, nope she didn't like it not one bit,

" the reason why he couldn't join you is because he became a part of my peerage, so i'm not trying to recruit him"

" so your telling me that i wasted my time in explaining everything about the devils and other faction because you already new it?"

" why yes, yes you did" bolt answered her

" why didn't you tell me"

" you never asked " he simply stated

" now to introduce him properly, he is bolt shard a new devil under me he is worth 4 pawns"

" heya nice to me you all" he said cheerily.

...

To be continued

...

Yosh late chapter, what familiar should i give him would someone suggest please.. In the later chapters i'm gonna explain the past of rabbit with rias as her butler.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 meeting then nun

Yoshi another chapter i hope you liked the previous one, by the way hestia and freya are the ones from danmachi.. Keep reading guys

Disclaimer

I don't own high school dxd and any anime or manga reference that i used here.

...

Bolts pov

Finally done handing out fliers sona is sure a slave driver 2 sack's of flier are quite heavy doesn't she know that, i wonder hoy isaya is handling her job?.

...

Elsewhere

" hello this the devil that you summoned from gremory household" isaya said while knocking at the door, the door opened and a muscular guy wearing a magical costume came out.

" oh devil-san come in ny, my wish is for you to make mil-tan a magical girl nyo " mil-tan said to isaya,

Isaya was at a state of shock while seeing a huge man like body builder wearing a magical girl costume, she fainted while her mouth is foaming.

...

Back to bolt

I sure hope she won't meet up with mil-tan, he saw a girl tripped and fell down so he approached her,

" ouch, why am i so clumsy" said the blond girl, upon looking closely he saw that she was a nun,

"Are you okay nun-san?" He asked her while assisting her in getting up,

" yes thank you"

" pardon me for asking but are you on vacation?"

" no i'm not i'm transfered to the church here, my name is Asia argento"

" oh, nice to meet you asia-san my name is bolt shard do you need help getting to the church?"

" yes please i'm new here to japan and your the only one who understands me, your a blessing from god"

" ok let's go there's only one church here"

as we headed to the church we heard a kid crying, Asia approached the boy who has a wound on his knees, i was intrigued when a pale green light was being emitted on her hands then the wounds heal, hmm a sacred gear user that has healing capabilities, the mother of the boy came to get him and gave Asia a look of disgust i wonder why, but the boy still shouted his thanks, we continued our walk towards the church, as we arrived at it's door step i felt an itching sensation it was the effect of the holy place to the devils, the church has multiple energies inside of it ah fallen angels are currently occupying this place even her energy is here hahaha it seems being with Asia brings a lot of surprises,

" thank you for guiding me bolt-san, would you like to have some tea?"

" i'm sorry to decline asia-san but i got work today maybe next ok"

As we said our goodbyes she went inside the church, i headed back to the student council's room,

"done with the work sona-chan"

" how many time's do i need to tell you bolt-san to call me kaicho" sona said with a irritated sound on her voice, but he still ignore her

"Ne ne sona-chan wanna a rematch?" Bolt asked sona, she seems to think about it for a second

"Okay lets play"

They set up the chessboard and played a single match as again sona still got defeated

" that the second time now sona-chan, hope your not going easy on me"

She didn't respond still replaying the match in her mind she was about to win but suddenly he turned the tides against her, bolt seems to notice that sona is staring at the chessboard, he decided to leave the room and go to the occult research club,

"Kaicho bolt-san has left the room, may i ask again when are you gonna tell him?" Asked tsubaki

" soon tsubaki soon" sona said with a dark glint in her eyes.

...

With bolt and the o.r.c. club

"Yo rias-san, how are you today and you too akona-san?" Bolt asked as he entered and took a sit akeno gave him a cup of tea and a plate of cake

"Ara ara it seem that you are constantly hanging around our club this past few days, ain't sona-sama gonna be jealous about that?" Akeno teased him a little while he ate the cake and drank the tea

" this cake and the are the best, marry me akeno-san i think i'm inlove with you" he stated to her not noticing the faint blush on her cheeks, this past days his been going to the occult research club after meeting and talking with sona just to have a taste of akeno cake and tea,

"Ara ara" was the only reply akeno gave

Rias was ignored again like she wasn't even there,

"Ehem, what business do you have with us bolt-kun?"

" i have an interesting info for you "

" what kind of info do you have that you think would interest me?"

" hmmm sacred gear "

" w-what, are you serious?"

" yup, it's actually here in your territory"

" why are you telling me this, and not sona?"

" hmm first is because you need it more than her's second i'm not giving it away to you i'm trading the info"

" what do you mean i need it the most?" She feign ignorance of course she need for the upcoming event

" oh don't play dumb with me, sona already told me your problem, so you want it or not?"

" you know i can just use our familiars too locate it right?"

" yes i know and that's what will make it fun, because you won't find it" his smile turned to a devilish grin,

"What do you mean?"

" simple, you can't track the magic signature of the sacred gear because i hid it's presence so it would just feel like a human with low capability of magic"

She was shocked, she knows hiding one's on presence and magic signature is possible but hiding someone sacred gears presence was unheard of,

" so what do you want? Money, power, land, prestige, or or m-my body?"

He looked at her with blank look because of the last part

" uhh no, i want for payment is favors 10 favors exact, 10 favors in which you can't say no"

" what thats absurd" she stated angrily at him

" take it or leave rias-san, your choice i could always give it to sona, you sure you can win against him with this few man power?"

He know he played her by stating this, he knows it's his win.

" alright i give i'll take it"

He knows she won't betray her even though she's a devil after all her sin is pride like sona,

" okay but first this conversation only stay with the three of us not even your peerage or sona's peerage should know, the sacred gear user is a nun named Asia Argento that is staying in the abandoned church"

" what is her sacred gear? It must be powerful?"

" yes yes it is"

" so what is it?"

He walked up to her, she thought he was gonna kiss her but he just whispered

" twilight healing"

Twilight healing the a sacred gear not meant for fighting but it is said that it can heal anyone from three faction, with that power added to her arsenal she could win, she was about to thank him but he seems to have vanished asking akeno where he was her reply was she didn'g saw him after she to the kitchen,

" what a mysterious guy" rias said to herself.

,...

With bolt

" bolt do you think i wouldn't know what you did?"

"What are you talking about sona-chan?"

" my familiar told what the deal that you have with rias, why didn't you tell me about the sacred gear user?"

" yare yare, i know that your familiar was there why do you think i said it will only be unknown by the peerages, i know your familiar has been following me since i disappear"

"Then why didn't you tell me?" She demanded answer from him, why is he keeping secrets from her, being a devil under a peerage their lying capabilities to their king is removed,

" now where's the fun in that" he replied to her without giving his real reason, after saying that he left sona alone to think about what he said

...

To be continued

...

Yosh another one... Are you guys still reading my fic? If then thank you so much. Rabbit shall return in the next few chapter muahahaha


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 the perv ,the nun, and the loli dragon

Chaha new chapter again, hope you still reading guys. Keep up the support guys

... Disclaimer.

I don't own high school dxd and other manga or anime reference

...

I was walking on the road headed to the arcade center when i saw isaya i was quite intrigued when i saw who's with her, it was Asia of all people i didn't expect for isaya to be the one to first meet Asia i thought rias would have approached and tried to recruit her, so i walked towards them,

" hey isaya-san, Asia-san fancy meeting you two here" i greeted them with a smile

" oh hey bolt-senpai nice seeing you here, i did'nt knew you were friends with Asia-san?

" hello bolt-san nice to see you again"

" it's nice to see you again too asia-san, and for your question isaya we actually just me the other day, may i ask on how you two met?"

" we met yesterday at the Park when i saw her alone "

" thank god for his blessing in letting me meet isaya-san, i went to the market to buy tea but i got lost"

" since your both here why won't you two join me? Like a date"

" d-d-date? " asia and isaya stuttered

" yeah like a date, i know this good cafe that serves good tea"

The two of them went on a date with him, they went to the cafe that he mentioned, after that they went to the arcade and thought asia how to play games there, it was cute to see asia not knowing how to eat a hamburger so we taught her...again her expression was pure bliss after tasting the hamburger, all my money was almost spent in paying for the food they ate, after that we were walking at the park where isaya was killed, it was almost night time, before we said goodbye i handed them a gift a stuffed humanoid rabbit wearing a butler outfit, isaya said she was the one that gonna take asia back, i was reluctant to agree first but in the end i gave in, it was funny to think does dumb crows think i didn't notice them they have been following us the whole time, oh this will be fun, i headed back to the school or more precisely at th occult research club to have a taste of akeno divine cake and tea, when he opened the door he saw sona inside having a serious conversation, sona is always serious by the way, they turned around when they heard the door opened,

" bolt-san why are you here again? Are you forgetting that i'm your king? And where have you been?" Sona asked sternly

" what the, hey akeno i guess you were she would really gey jealous if i continuously go and spend time here" he said towards akeno who was just giggling on the couch

" kyaha i wen't on a date with isaya-san and asia-san today"

This seems to surprise the two king for different reasons, rias because he was hanging out with the owner of twilight healing and for sona it's not because he dated the two at the same time, nope not that she wasn't feeling a hint of jealousy you know nope not one bit,

" ne ne sona-chan, rias-san did you know that something fun will happen tonight" he said to them with a quite happy and creepy voice

"What do you mean bolt-san" sona asked

" did you do something to isaya-chan and the sacred gear user?" Rias was worried what did this guy do

" me?, i didn't do anything, but let me tell you something, the clock is ticking we're running late the guests and the star of the night has arrived, we're running late they'll start without us the tea party shall commence as host one shall arrive on time now let the tea party commence" as he said that the door suddenly opened showing a bloody isaya who has wounds on her gut made by light spear on, it was surprising she made all the way here,

" isaya what happened to you? Who did this?" Rias was worried for her pawn, she healed her body and remove the light particles that are still on the wound

" fallen angel's attacked us buchou they took away asia, we need to help her, we need to save her" pleaded the now healed isaya

" no isaya, going to the church and fighting the group of fallen is dangerous and might start a conflict on the other factions" she harshly rejected isaya's plead,

"But buchou they are using her, we need to help her please" she begged but rias was unmovable she still didn't agree

" then if you won't help me i'm going alone" she said standing up, she went outside and saw kiba and koneko waiting

" someone has to help you after all your not yet fully healed" kiba said

" i have to guard both of you senpai" koneko stated while adjusting her gloves,

" thank you guys" said isaya while crying, they teleported to the church using the magic circle that koneko uses.

...

Back inside the club room

" so that what you mean eh bolt-kun, how did you know this would happen?" Rias asked sha was preparing to leave

" i didn't know what exactly will happen but i had a feeling after all the whole day we were being monitored by the fallen , fallen don't do stealth you know"

" akeno let's go we will help the isaya to get the sacred gear user"

"Hai buchou"

" sona please lock the door of the clubroom when you leave"

Rias and akeno teleported towards the abandoned church leaving bolt and sona

" so wanna do something ecchi?" Bolt suddenly asked while walking beside sona

"W-what? " this was the only word she said before her mind went thinking of different adult18 stuff, bolt was slightly confused why was sona so red and her head is steaming.

"So bolt-san what are you planning to do now?"

" hhmm the host should arrive at the party also"

Then bolt leaved sona in the cou council room

" hmm what a mysterious piece i have gained"

...

With isaya

I'm glad that kiba-senpai and koneko-chan are helping me right now, the fuck is this there's so many exorcist if they hadn't come with me i would have been dead by now, we reached the bottom part of the church where they are starting the ritual, i saw asia hanging chained on a cross while reynare was approaching her, her hands has gloves on it that has a four sided diamond on top her hand went inside asia's body, she screamed because of the pain, i ran and activated my boosted gear

" boost" i shouted i managed to punch her before she wore asia's sacred gear, she managed to remove it but i'm not letting her have it, i picked up the sacred gear and saw reynare stand up

" you bitch do you know what you did, you punched me,me a mighty fallen angel!" She arrogantly exclaimed

" boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost,boost" i boosted my sacred gear until i reached my limit,

"Dragon shot: explosion"

I blasted reynare away she was knocked out unconsious, the other 3 fallen angels took her away and escaped they are not my concern now, ran up to asia and unchained her, i felt my stamina's depleting fast must be the effect of the technique, but i still carried her we run upwards while kiba and koneko killed the rogue exorcist's that headed towards us when we got out of the church i saw buchou and akeno-san there waiting

" buchou i manage to take her sacred gear with me but she's not breathing" i cried while holding asia's body

" i could save her isaya if you want"

" please buchou i'll do anything a d won't disobey you again just help her" i pleaded to her

" okay give me her sacred gear"

I gave her asia's sacred gear and she took out a bishop piece she put the bishop and the twilight healing on top of asia's chest

" wake up and serve me as my bishop asia argento be reborn as devil under the servitude of the gremory household" as she said that a crimson magic circle appeared, so this is how i was revived, the magic circle disappeared after the twilight healing and bishop piece was absorbed in her body, then she woke up

"Isaya-san is that you?"

" yeah it's me asia"

" i taught i was dead and would never see you and bolt-san again, i wanted to hang out and be your friends little longer"

" it's okay now asia your safe, but i'm sorry because i decided to let buchou turn you into a devil"

" it's alright isaya-san at least now i could enjoy more time with you guys, even though it sadden me that i cannot pray to god anymore"

I comforted asia and buchou said that we need to go she activated a tranportaion circle and transported us to the club room.

...

At the back of the church

" tch damn that, i was so close that power was supposed to be mine" reynare shouted

"Hahahaha serves you right you self bitch" kalawarner laughed at her

" be glad you weren't killed and we came to save you" mittelt said

" where's that bastard dohnaseek"

" hes guarding the door for us" after mittelt answered reynare's question they heard dohnaseek scream from the outside the the sound of body being cut and falling on the ground there are footstep's that are beginning to get close then it stopped in front of the door they waited for it to open readying there light spears the door opened but no one was at the door the somebody spoke behind them

" ne ne fallen angel-san we meet again and you brought your friends too" the voice said when they turned around they saw guy no older than 17

" it's you again from that day do you think i'm afraid of you there's three of us and only one of you hahahaha" after stating that sher threw her light spear at him following her lead kalawarner and mittelt did the same noticing that the light spear wasn't hitting him they conjured dozens more and fired it all at him, they were shocked it's like the lights pear was just passing through him it's impossible, well really it's impossible he was just dodging so fast that it look like it was just passing through him but they don't know that,

"

W-what are you?"

" me? Hmmm i'm just a rabbit who loves tea and cakes, oh look at the time it's time to start the tea party" he said as took a look at the pocket watch that hang from his pants with a chain, then suddenly his body transformed his body doubled its size now he looks lime a humanoid rabbit wearing a butlers outfit, the pocket watch he was holding its chains grew in lenght and the watch turned into a giant wicked looking sight, everything around them turned black he was the only thing they can see they tried to act calm bht fear was enveloping them and then he spoke.

" welcome dear guest, the party has started welcome you to the abyss", then he attacked.

...

Ophis pov

It seems it was a right decision to come here and watch the event live rather than on the dimension gap, hmm it seems that his done time to show myself.

" we meet again rabbit-kun " ophis said to him

" who are you little child " he said as he transformed back into his human form,

"my name is ophis" she said expecting that he would recognize the name after all everyone from different factions know about her

" well it's nice to meet you ophis-chan, aren't you feeling cold in your state of dress? Where wanna have a lollipop?"

Ophis was ticked what the hell is this guy doing treating her like little child, doesn't he know who she was she is ophis the infinite dragon god damn it, she's not a little child to be treated like this even though the lollipop was good, he walked and left her heading towards his house ophis decided to follow him, he is an interesting guy after all.

... To be continued...

Yosh done with this chapter, kyahaha ophis has now revealed herself what awaits them i the future, by the way i put asia in rias peerage because i think she doesn't belong to sona, sona sometimes can be so strict and asia is a free spirited girl,


	9. Chapter 9

chapter nine side story- the rabbit and the half ling

Yosh this part of the story is the development of bolt and akeno, but ophis is featured in the first part...

Disclaimer

Don't own any anime and manga reference especially high school dxd

...

"Why does the sun always come to shine every morning and disturb my sleep" i mumble as i tried to get up but couldn't because of a wait on my waist when i looked what it was i saw ophis straddling me and staring at me i admitted it was kinda creepy

" yo ophis what'cha doing?" I asked her but she didn't reply she just stared at me it took us thirty minutes of staring until i decided to lift her up and carry her under my arm and headed toward the kitchen she still hadn't spoken yet, while i sat her down on the chair i prepared some food for breakfast, fried eggs and bacons plus fried rice with soy sauce the drink i prepared was hot chocolate, i put the food in front of her and she tried to taste it

" so this is the food that human eats, interesting" she stated while munching down on a bacon

" so ophis tell me why are you here?"

"You interest me"

"Hmmm i'm interesting"

"You still don't know who i am?"

" should i? Oh wait, tch it's i'm gonna be late, if you plan on not going home yet please wait for me and answer my question later but if your leaving please lock the door, i ran up to my room and stripped out of my clothes no time for baths so i decided to use cleaning magic, ha they said that this type of magic is useless but for me it's handy, after doing that and wearing my uniform i ran downstairs and found ophis watching t.v. i said goodbye to her and quickly ran out of the door, when no one is looking i used the teleportation circle of sona to teleport directly to the student council room, and she wasn't there so i headed to rias club room thinking sona might be there but it was only akeno

" hello there my lovely wife, how are you today?"

" hello dear, i'm fine thank you for asking"

It was actually what we call each other infront of rias just to irritate her about the upcoming event,

"Is sona here?"

"Nope she's with buchou today there playing sports and the winner get's to go to the familiar forest"

" hmmm alright i'll stay here with you until they all come back, say akeno-chan can i ask you something?"

"Sure bolt-kun, anything for you" a he said with a wink and emphasizing the word anything

" why do you smell like a fallen angel? I asked with actual real confusion, she froze, sweated and got nervous

" what are you talking about bolt-kun? You know it is not nice to say a lady smells" she stated hiding her emotions with fake smile

" hmmm, ah i never told any of you about this but i could distinguish members of different faction by their smell and color of their aura, you have a black aura that is enveloping a grey one, it is similar to the fallen its just that they don't have the black aura just grey, tell me akeno are you a half fallen angel?" I was just curious that's why i asked her

Then it came a wave of emotions emitting from her , her fake smile was gone only left was an insane one that is caused by sadness that have been bottled up for so long, she removed her upper part of her dress and undergarment then instantly i saw a devils wing pop out of her and the other one is a fallen angels wing, if you asked me i'd say that it was a marvelous sight a balance of devil and angel even if it's a fallen one, but the beauty was ruined when she grabbed a fistful of feathers from her fallen angel wings and tore it

" you see this, this is the proof that i have the dirty blood of the fallen angels, this ugly feathers are a symbol of my ugliness" she had an insane smile while saying and removing the feathers, but i saw it her eyes there was no madness in them like mine but only sadness and sorrow what had happened to this girl to hate her own blood, she was still crying and i approached her and hugged her forcing her hands to stop what they were doing

" w-why, why are you still here and not cursing for my dity blood"

" a yes why, why am i doing this, even i don't know why, maybe i came to like you? If you and the others say's your appearance is ugly, then let me only see this side of you for i think it is beautiful, why i don't hate you for your said dirty blood, because i too have my own secret, in exchange for trusting me with yours i'll trust you mine" as i said that she stopped crying as promised i let her know my secret i stepped back black smoke was enveloping my body i grew and transformed into my humanoid rabbit form she was staring at me with surprise then she came close, the next thing that happened was unexpected she pulled the collar of my clothes to bring me down and kissed me on the lips because of that i transformed again to being human because she was pulling me while kissing my balance was disrupted and we fell down luckily twisted so our position is i'm at the bottom and shes above me i don't know how she did it but still the kiss is not yet ending suddenly the doors opened, behold a shocked rias and sona with their peerage and asia was there too the pure and innocent asia is now a stuttering mess red faced and steaming, isaya being a pervert is laughing while having a nosebleed like fountain apparently akeno had removed her skirt and the upper part of my uniform when she felt that they are returning i wanted to laugh but the expression of sona and rias was damn scary,

" bolt-kun i know i let you always stay at my club room everyday but i never expected this, and you akeno so that's why you never participated in the battle" rias said with a red face is it from anger or embarassment

Sona is still quite but i know and feel the hatred oozing out from her after all she was preparing a magic attack i think it was water whip, i didn't try to explain but i did something different i grabbed akenos butt and said

" damn it rias-san you disturbed our sexy time akeno was willing to do it unlike sona-chan, and sona is that a water whip spell, oh i always new you were a closet sadist that like to be the dominant one but also likes to be dominated" i freaking said that isaya flew through the air because of a massive nosebleed i think she lost two liters of blood,then it started sona started to shake her magic was rising at a tremendous level the spell was complete she was looking at me with that crazed look on her face.

" die you bastard " she shot the spell luckily i manage to throw akeno out of the way actually it didn't hurt that much but i still acted like it did, haha it was my win after all she thought i didn't notice her blush when i said that she was a closet sadomasochist, then she walked out of the room and headed back to the student council room.

I didn't know that i actually started raising flags, i didn't know that my simple way of becoming close friend with akeno would start a whole new chain of events.

...

To be continued hope you like the side story, i'll make different side stories for his interaction with girls but the side story is actually a part of the main story..please stay tuned


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 the first favor...

yosh new chapter did you guys like the chapter nine, hope you guys give me a good review, now onwards to the story

Disclaimer

I don't own high school dxd or any manga and anime reference

...

After the event of yesterday i tried to talk to sona but she keeps ignoring me and giving me cold shoulder, i went home yesterday and found ophis was gone, must have gotten bored, now this morning i'm currently staying at the occult research club because sona doesn't let me to go inside the student council room,

"Ne ne rias-san who won the games yesterday?"

" i won the game yesterday and now me and my peerage is going to the familiar forest today"

"Oh, ne ne rias-san can i cash in one of my favors now"

" sure just say it quickly because were about to leave in five minutes"

" take me with you to the familiar forest "

" ah about that, no can do because only one peerage is allowed to enter the familiar forest and your not part of my peerage"

" so my favor was invalid, then let me change can i bite your neck before you leave?"

" what kind pervert are you bolt-kun"

" ara ara bolt-kun how bold of you even though you already have me" akeno said with a bit of playfulness and jealousy

" just let me do it rias-san"

" alright, alright just make it fast"

I approached her and hold her waist tightly i leaned in like i was about to kiss her but change my course to her neck i bit her neck enough to sink my teeth and draw blood, as usual isaya was having a nosebleed because rias was moaning so loud, kyaha it's actually similar to a vampires bite but the effect was different they all think i was just biting her but in reality i'm synchronizing my soul with her without her and the others knowing my soul became similar to her's, suddenly the magic circle that transport the peerage to the familiar forest the light died down and rias noticed that she is in the familiar forest but

" bolt-kun h-how did you get here?"

" hmm i synced my soul with you, in short i cheated the teleportation magic in thinking i'm part of you"

She was shocked, the familiar master who was about to introduce himself was shocked to about the revelation,

" so your the familiar master?" Asked bolt

"Ah yes,i'm zatouji, i can get you any familiar you want"

" i want a cute familiar" said asia and isaya at the same time

" and you boy what familiar do you want?"

" nah i'll be looking for my own familiar so see ya guys later"

he left them rias and her peerage with zatouji-san to look for his own familiar

"Bolt-kun please meet with us here after finding you familiar" rias said

" ye okay " was his only answer

...

Bolt's pov

I've been walking for half an hour know and i still don't know what kind of familiar i was looking for, i suddenly heard a battle and some explosion i went to look for it and when i found it i was quite surprised to see a three way battle against a cat, a phoenix and a bird, it was an interesting fight a stalemate between the three but in the end there 3 magical attack hit each other and exploded they were left lying on the ground unconsious as a aftermath of the attacks, now that i came and went up close up to them i can see them now clearly the first one is a girl with white stripped ears, paws for a hand that was covered in white fur that stopped on her elbow similar to the hands her feet are also paws that has fur that covered up the knee's and a tail with the similar color, the other one is a girl with brown hair with green highlights the under part her arm where covered with feather similar to wings and her feet resembles of a bird, the last one was with black hair and a feathered tail similar to a peacock but what is unique about her is that her tail and her wings is covered with black flames, i decided to stay there until they woke up, it took almost an hour for them to awaken

" tch it seems that it was another draw you damn bird, nya" said the cat-girl

"How would we know who's stronger if it always ends up in a draw" stated the harpy

"Yare yare, you two are arguing even though we have a guest" the black phoenix calmly stated

" yo, the names bolt shard" i greeted to them

" what are you doing here human?" Asked the harpy

" you know he's not a human right, more like a devil" the cat-girl said as she sensed my magic

" hmmm i'm looking for a familiar and you three caught my interest, your all power and unique"

" what makes you think that we want to be your familiar?" Asked the black phoenix

" hmm so what do you want me to do to make you to agree?"

" fight us we won't bow down to someone who's weaker" they all stated at the same time

Ah so they have pride, this makes things a little bit problematic

" alright i'll fight you if you three lose, the three of you will be mine ufufufufufu" i accidently laughed like similar to akeno but i sounded like a creepy pervert stalker, i can see it in their eyes fear, fear of being molested by a pervert rather than fear of being defeated, the battle had begun their speed is fast specially the harpy and the cat-girl, ah enhancement magic the cat-girl uses it to enhance her speed and strength by putting it in her arms and feet, the harpies has natural speed that why they were once called the demon of the winds, the cat-girl attacked me with hand to hand combat deflected all her attacks using my hand then she jumped backwards like dodging something then out of thin air projectiles had been launched towards me with enough speed to be not seen what a solid tactic but it wasn't fast enough to overcome my speed and natural reflexes, i jump out of the way when i landed i didn't know the phoenix girl was waiting i was burned from head to toe with her black flames i couldn't escape on time so it hit me but thanks to my instant regeneration it was constantly healed up every time i am burned it was still painful because her flames where no ordinary flames there was something in that black flames,she stopped her assault thinking i've been burned but they saw me standing there my body smoking after being burned but it was still perfectly fine,

" hahahahahaha, this is it the perfect familiars"

" i think he went crazy after receiving all those attack"

" hmm he weak let us lea" but before phoenix girl could finish her sentence, she felt tremendous magical energy

I released some of the my magic, my body was covered in thin black aura because of it, oh yeah i look so epic, i summoned one of my weapons that i gathered on my travel the magic circle appeared

" come heed my call, abide thee contract that has been made, i call upon you the one and only true ancestor , the one that they called dracula, Vlad Tepes" as i said my chant two black handguns with red lines and a vampire mouth as a mark came out of the circle

" you know what the sacrifice is?yes?"

" yeah i know just do it"

" as you wish my lord "

After saying that the marks on the two guns glowed red, the payment for the contract was blood and it has been fulfilled.

" are you ready girls, because here i co come i hope you won't break before it's over, i wanted to end the battle because vlad is still consuming my blood, it's draining almost fast as it regenerate, i'm gonna use a technique that can be considered as suicidal i pointed my guns above my head towards the sky as magic circle appeared over them and expanded enough to be seen on the other side of the familiar forest i uttered only two words the it ended the same time it begun

" bullet storm " i fired the guns it only released two bullets in the air but the technique bullet storm is actually a teleportation and replication magic when the bullet hits the magic circle it is replicated depending on how much magic is used then its course of direction is change rather than continuously going up all the bullets will be heading downwards and its speed is change to make it faster,

It all ended everybody was hit even me they where knocked down on the ground in pain, they are not yet dead because i change all the bullets inside tepes to be blunt so it will only hurt enough to knock an enemy out

" do you give? " as i asked as i released tepes from my hand and it went to storage again, they tried to stand up and fight but the pain they were feeling was unbearable that they passed out.

After healing them with potion except for phoenix girl because he has a natural regeneration all of them woke up at the same time

" so do i get you guys as familiars or not?"

" yes we will become your familiar " the cat-girl spoke

"Hmm since you defeated us that means your worthy" said the phoenix girl the harpy girl just nodded her head

" then let's make the contract" i summoned the greimore that i had the book as chains that locks it and keyhole at the center

" now then let me borrow some portions of your souls, soul contract activate" the book opened and three black thread came out of it and hit the girls in the chest, hmm why are they panting and drooling like that, i never actually knew the effects that the book has when it pulls out a portion of someones soul, the thread resided back to the book carrying three glowing orbs, the black one is from the phoenix gi, the green one was from the harpy and the white with black stripes are from the cat-girl,after that the book closed and it went inside my body again,

" so i never got your names"

"My name is celaeno master" the harpie said

"Master my name is bennu "the phoenix answered

" master my name is tomoe nya" the cat-girl said .

To be continued

...

Another chapter done and here are the familiars of bolt. Thanks for reading


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kyahaha posting 3 chapters ate the same time, hope you like the familiars their name was based on myths except for shall meet rabbit again. Keep reading guys.

Now onward to the story

Disclaimer

I don't own high school dxd or any manga and anime reference.

...

after our introduction and healing the other two girls again, i decided to know there stories, apparently bennu is a genuine phoenix even though her flames are black, she said that it only became black because of her anger and hatred, because of the beauty of the real phoenix flames many had tried to catch her, some wanted to experiment on her to know the secret of her immortality, she became friend with a human who was later been kidnapped and used as exchange for, she discovered that the her human friend was part of the people who kidnapped her, after discovering that She was tricked her emotions went hey wire and burned everyone, as her hatred and anger consumed her, her flames became black, darker and darker until its once beautiful orange color was gone, the other two didn't have any special past just an ordinary life but harsh training to survive in a harsh land, we saw rias and her peerage they transformed into their animal forms, when we arrived i saw asia has contracted with a blue sprite dragon that seems to spit out lightning, isaya contracted a red dragon sprite that spews flame

"Yo rias-san, akeno-chan"

" so bolt-kun you found three different familiars how peculiar, a cat that look like a mini white tiger, a multi colored hawk, and a flaming peacock" She stated her observation, koneko seems to be fixed on the cat on my hands

" yup found them while walking, i thought they were cute so i picked them up " he said while petting tomoe, he didn't even tried to correct her about the flaming peacock,

" so let do the ritual " zatouji-san said we started the official familiar contract after that we were transported back to the orc room in which sona was waiting for us

" yo sona-chan how ya doin?"

" bolt-san is that a" she didn't finish her statement because bolt interrupted her

" it's a black flaming peacock " he said to sona hoping she got the message

" alright, now explain to me why did you came back with rias from the familiar forest"

"I'll explain everything to you later sona-chan, so have you forgiven me yet?"

" tch, yes and you nay come back to the clubroom" she stated while thinking "because i missed you"

" alright, now then rias-san and everybody excuse me because i'm going now" he said before exiting the door with sona and bringing his familiars luckily it was Saturday so no one was at school except for them.

...

With the two

" now tell me bolt-san is that really just a black flaming peacock?" She said waiting for an explanation

" nope this is a genuine phoenix even though a black one she's the real deal"

" you know that this may cause conflict in the devil if the house of phenex here's about this"

" let them, it would be fun too see their faces when they hear about how i turned the mighty phoenix into my pet, hahahah muahahahahahaha" he laughed like a madman, he returned the to the familiar forest temporarily, the he ran towards the orc room when he felt a strong magic familiar

...

With the occult research club

" all of you i need you all to listen to, i have a important announcement" she was about to continue when suddenly a gray magic circle appeared.

" ojou-sama it's nice seeing you again " said the person who came out of the magic circle

" grayfia why have you come here? "

" i came here to tell you that lord raiser is coming to see you today" the now named grayfia said

" EHHH "

A orange magic circle appeared and came out a blond chicken nope i mean a blond boy, all the attention was on him so no one except grayfia noticed bolt enter the room and sat quietly in a corner he look at her and motioned for her to keep quite,

" ah human world, the air here is dirty and its fire is disgusting"

" what are you doing here raiser?"

" of course i'm here to visit you my dear rias-chan"

"Tch don't touch me"

" buchou who is he" isaya asked quite confused about the situation

" why rias-chan you haven't told your peerage about me, i'm hurt, let me introduce myself i'm raiser phenex of the phenex house we like the phoenix are immortal and has control over wind and fire, i'm rias fiance" he arrogantly answered isaya

" i told you raiser i'm not gonna marry you "

" you don't have a choice rias after all it was your family who decided this"

" no i won't marry you i'll only marry the one i love"

" hahahaha don't tell me rias your still inlove with him?, you are aren't you, you are delusional rias"

"So what if i am, he's much better than you"

"Hey who are they talking about?" Asked isaya raiser heard this and answered her

" her butler of course, that monster you fell inlove with is gone rias"

" buchou's inlove with her butler" was the only taught running on everyone's mind,

" you haven't told them about him didn't you rias, hmm how should i explain this, he's not human" he looked around and found a picture and picked it up,

" do you see this picture of rias when she was twelve what do you see in it?"

" it's buchou-san's picture with a guy in a rabbit costume who's wearing a butler outfit " asia answered this, akeno was silently shocked too see the picture, she didn't want to believe it but the proof was infront of her

" ah but that is not a guy in a rabbit costume, her butler is that humanoid rabbit, that's what he really look like in personal.

Everyone was silent buchou was inlove with this guy?,

"Enough arguing both of you, sirzech-sama feared that this would happen, so he said that both of you shall partake in a rating game" grayfia said with a annoyed expression

" alright raiser lets settle this with a rating game, i'll definetly beat you"

" hahaha, your so confident you could beat me, is this you peerage there are only five members in it, let me show you a true peerage"

As raiser said that he summoned his whole peerage, he approached when and started fondle her everybody was looking, why was the boy in the corner laughing, and when did he even get in here, he was about to kiss her until

" sorry raiser-sama i don't swing that way"

He was shock to hear a male voice rather than a female one from his peerage when he noticed it who it was he backed away it was kiba yuuto rias knight, what the hell happened? Was his only thought.

Grayfia being the observant one he saw that the boy casting a level substitution spell on the girl and kiba switching their place, but she still kept quite enjoying the hilarity of the moment,

" now you have angered me i shall burn all of your peerage members until they are only ashes" raiser said in a angry tone he released his flaming wings and raised up the temperature of the room and was about to burn rias peerage when suddenly

" kyaaaaaa, no don't t-touch me " his sister shouted

" ravel are you alright " he asked then turn to face her sister, the scene greatly added to his annoyance

" muuu~ you so cute, so your name is ravel ei, then i'll call you ravel-tan, you just so cute like me little sister except you have blond hair and she has dark silver" bolt said while hugging ravel while swaying from side to side

" r-release me you plebeian " ravel said an angry voice and an intense glare, it would have been intimidating, but her blushing face and the steam coming out of her head made her cuter

" unhand her you bastard low-life before i burn you to crisp"

" ne ne raiser-san can i keep your sister for myself?"

Everyone is confused by his question he has a little sister but she wants ravel to be his sister, is this guy a sis-con

...

Elsewhere

" i feel a disturbance in the force, someone is trying to steal onii-sama from me"

" don't over think things, bolt-sama won't date another girl he already has me "freya said with full confidence

" bolt-kun, i miss you " said hestia while hugging a human size pillow with a picture of bolt

...

Back to them

" just to answer your thought no i'm not a sis-con i just like cute things, hmm by the way rias can i have koneko" he ruined the tense moment with his idiotic action

" you bastard i'll kill you " raiser was about to launch a magical attack but

" remember raiser if you attack me it will also hit your sister even though she can heal fast i wonder what she would feel? " bolt said with an evil grin and a wicked look in his eyes

Everybody was shock they didn't know bolt has that evil side of him, raiser cancelled his attack

" rias i will give you ten days to prepare for the rating game "

" i'll definetly beat you raiser"

Raiser and his peerage left the human world but grayfia was hel back by rias

" grayfia has he returned yet from the mission onii-sama gave him" rias asked hoping that he has returned, grayfia stole a quick glance at bolt who just shook his head as to say no

" he hasn't returned from his mission yet ojou-sama "

" okay you can go now"

" farewell ojou-sama " she said before returning to the underworld

" alright everybody will be training for ten days for the fight "

Bolt just disappeared time grayfia returned to the underworld.

... To be continued

...

Yosh late chapter, i just want to clarify things bolt is not yet overpowered, remember his body was turned to a ten year old and his powers where sealed, the pawn pieces was used to reincarnate him he's not yet powerful, he didn't even fought reynare when they first met, the evil piece inside him took a few days before it destroyed the seal that ophis put in him, the seal was just meant to hold his power back so it doesn't destroy the body but when he turned into a devil his body begun to adjust to his power it just took a few days.

Thank for reading guys, i really appreciate it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Yosh this a new chapter, i'm sorry guys for the late update,

Now onwards with the story

Disclaimer...

I don't own high school dxd or any anime and manga reference.

...

It's been seven days since the event and rias and her peerage went to train, nothing much happened sona is still strict, tsubaki still worships the ground sona walks on, me? I'm currently at home siting on the bench while petting tomoe, she really likes it when her ear are being scratched the weird thing is she's in her human form, cela is with us in the back of the house trying to control her transformation, her tail and wings keeps burning the things inside when she is in human form because her wings and trail grow a bit larger when she is human, bennu is sitting on my right side currently sleeping while leaning on my shoulder, oh by the way wanna ow what happened to the three fallen angel? Hahaha they are currently my maid's reynare seems to don't like it but she know what will happen if she disobey's me, the weird one is kalawarner she seems to enjoy and frequently ask me to punish her what have i done, mittelt actually fit the role because she always wore a maid outfit and she seems a natural at it, i let the three of them train there magic and combat powers so they don't get weak.

" hey guys i plan on going to the underworld, do you wanna guys come with me?"

They all seem to agree so we prepared our thing's, after that i decided to go to sona before going to the underworld

...

With sona

Damn that bolt always doing what he wants, hmmm how would i tell him about the marriage? Sona's thoughts were halted because of the door opening

" hey sona-chan, how are you doing?"

" what do you want bolt-san? "

" can i go to my other home today? "

" you have another house "

" yup, so can i? "

" yes you can go, but i want to see where your other house "

" ahhhhhhh no "

" why "

" just no, i'll just be gone for today "

" alright "

" bye sona-chan "

He left the room and sona alone, hmm interesting what are you hiding bolt-san, then sona felt the sitri magic circle being used to teleport towards the underworld, hmmm interesting what are you gonna do there bolt-san, she prepared her own magic circle and teleported towards the last place the magic circle appear.

...

With bolt

" welcome everyone to my home in the underworld "

" wait i thought you just got reincarnated how did you manage to have this " was the question of reynare

" hmm, i didn't tell you?, i use to live here in the underworld"

You didn't tell us you idiot was the thought running in the mind of his six companions

" you use to live here? Your a human yet you used to live in th underworld?" Bennu asked him

" now that a different story for another time okay, now we are here"

He stated as he opened the other

" i'm home "

He shouted but before they got far from the door he got tackled by three blurs

" welcome home bolt-kun/onii-sama/bilt-sama " the three girls said to him

" hello there guys did you miss me?"

The three girls nodded, they all headed towards the living room,

" so onii-sama who are they?"

" tbe cat-girl is tomoe, the harpy is cela, the flaming peacock is bennu, the tall maid is reynare, next to her is kalawarner and the small one is mittelt" he introduce them

" who are you calling small you bastard " mittelt shouted at him

" bolt-sama why do you have so many girls with you are you planning on replacing me and doing ****** with them all night and then some more ****** to those maids?" Freya stated with a hint of fear of being discarded

" onii-sama do you like breast so much that these two is not enough? " her adopted sister said then glared at the girl's breast

" no and no, cela, bennu and tomoe are my familiars and these three are fallen angels, so be nice freya, valiana," he said to them

" did you just say freya? As in the freya?" Reynare didn't wan' t to believe it

" oh i haven't introduced them to you " but before he could introduce the three a knock on the door was

" okay okay i'm coming sheesh no need the to bang on the door loudly " as he opened the door he felt a familiar magic signature

" hello bolt-san " his face was unreadable then turn into a look of terror when he saw who it was

" s-s-sona what are you doing here? No the real question is how did you find me?"

" won't you let me in first? "

He let her in and they headed towards the living room where the 9 girls are.

" so this is the reason the reason you left, it was just to elope with different women "

" bolt-kun who is this girl? " hestia was annoyed he was bringing more and more girls here

" well this is sona-chan and she is my king "

"When you say king as in the king in a peerage?"

"Yes"

"So bolt-san introduction please" sona is getting irritated how dare he

" oh right, the three are fallen angels reynare, kalawarner and mittelt, the other three is cela, tomoe and bennu my familiar, the loli oppai here is hestia, the pervert right here is hestia and my adopted sister valiana lucifer" he introduced them to sona

"When you say hestia and freya, do you mean the goddess hestia and goddess freya, and valiana lucifer the holder of divine dividing?"

"Yup that's them" he answered with a wide smile

" you have 3 fallen angels,3 human looking familiar, the owner of divine dividing and 2 goddesses, living with you am i right"

"Yup that sums it all up"

"Hahahaha hahahahaha" sona laughed like she had gone crazy they all edged away from her feeling afraid

"Sona-chan are you alright"

" ufufufufufu bell-san ufufufufu" that laugh is not a good one he knows because akeno always laugh like that when she has something planned

" sona your starting to creep me out "

" no matter how many women you have living with you you are mine " she said

" w-what "

" i promised that anyone who beats me in chess will be the one i marry ufufufufu, since you defeated me you will have to marry me, unlike rias i ain't backing on this one and i won't take no as answer"

"Eehhhhhhhhhh" was everyones reaction, bolt had fainted because of the shock.

...

With rias

"Rabbit-kun where are you now" rias asked to no one in particular akeno wanted to tell her king but she made a promise with bolt

... To be continued...

Yoshii it's done, the bomb has been dropped, kahahaha hoped you like it


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Another chapter, i'm all fired up, keep reading guys

Disclaimer,,, idon't own high school dxd or any anime and manga reference

...

After the event sona stayed there with us since she was there i didn't have to worry about her getting mad at me, the other girls where rowdy always fighting each other even though the reason is just small, i spend my time with them, it's been almost 4 days, sona went home to the sitri mansion, when she cwme back at my house

"I got an invitation"

"Hmm for what?"

"For rias wedding tonight"

"Oh, so that means she lost"

" yeah, i wanted to help her, even though we are rivals she is still my best-friend, but i don't want to cause conflict between the phenex family and mine, i just wish her butler was there maybe this didn't happen"

"So are you going tonight?"

"Yes the least i could do for her is support her"

"Alright you best prepare for to night"

After there talk sona went to her room to fix hp everything for the party,

" so what do you plan to do" asked hestia who was apparently listening to the conversation

" you know spice up the party a little bit"

"Can your body handle it now"

" yes it seems being a devil made my body help adjust to it "

" so have you prepared for your plan "

" Of course i'll make a grand entrance that no one will ever forget just make sure all of you are there"

"You know that will be there to support you"

After the conversation hestia went to find the other girls and tell them the plan.

" sirzech it's time for the plan " he thought as he prepared himself for tonight

...

With sirzech

" so it's time eh " sirzech said as he was preparing for tonights events his smile is getting wider and wider.

...

Time skip the event

" Buchou are you alright?" Isaya asked rias

" hmm yeah it's just that "

" i'm sorry buchou if we were strong enough maybe we could have one " isaya blames herself for being weak and not being useful enough

"It's not your fault isaya, the ten days was a short time for training so done blame yourself "

Isaya hugged rias to ease her pain, it wasn't fair why does this need to happen,

"Rias-sama it's time" grayfia came in and said to rias

" alright grayfia, isaya next time we meet i'll phenex, ah the name doesn't even sound good" she said her goodbye to isaya and went downstairs

Isaya cried and asked several times why was she so weak and can't help her king

...

" buchou do you wanna run kiba and i can make a distraction while koneko help you escape" akeno suggested

" no we lost, i can't go back now it would ruin the gremory name" she said to akeno,

Rias left akeno, she is now walking towards the alter , she stopped in the alter infront of everybody, then a magic circle that has the phenex insignia on it appear.

" welcome everybody, it's nice for all of you to come at our wedding " he said as he put his arms on her waist

" then let's get the marriage started " as they faced the altar for the ceremony everybody felt a high magical power above them, then the guards barged in lord phenex raiser's father faced them

" what is the meaning of this " said lord phenex

" we felt a hig magical output outside of the building so we investigated it then we a magic circle above the building we tried to stop the one casting it but a woman who look's like serafall-sama stopped us so we headed here and tried to warn you to get out" one of the guard's said

" who dares disturb this sacred ceremony " raiser said he heard what the guard said,

Everybody went out side and was shocked to see a black magic circle that's enough to cover the top of the building and past there current position,

" is this a wide scale magic attack? " lord gremory

" shit who is doing this stop him or her now " lord phenex shouted his commands

Raiser then stepped infront of everyone

" who are you bastard that dares to disturb my wedding? "

On the top of the building a shadow can be seen, it went down the building and slowly walked towards them, as it came closer the face was revealed

" so it was you, your the boy from the human world, who are you and want do you want, and where is the one that casted this?" Raiser asked

" i wanna play a game "

"Bolt-san what are you doing?" It was sona who asked the question

" i wanna play a game with that phenex over there "

" you dare challenge me a member of the phenex clan who is the descendant of the mighty phenex"

"Sona who is he?" Lord gremory asked sona

" he is my pawn "

" hahahahahahaha a mere pawn tries to challenge me, maybe you don't understand the gap in power, okay the i'll oblige to your wishes i shall fight you" he accepted the challenge

"Alright let's set up the rating game arena for the fight " sirzech said

Everyone went to the arena except for bolt and sona

" what are you doing bolt-san i know your strong but not enough to just challenge him your just a recently reincarnated devil "

" i know what i'm doing sona "

" then as your king i forbid you to fight "

" yes you are my king sona but before being your pawn i was her friend and butler, the duty that i accepted that day was to protect her with my life it is the same duty that i have to fulfill when i became your pawn" bolt said as he went to the arena

Sona didn't know what to say, her friend and butler does that mean he is, but before sona can call his name he was already gone, she decided to ask him later and just headed to the arena herself, when she got there she saw hestia and the other 8 women, so they also knew his plan she turned to face the arena outside

...

" Ladies and gentlemen we welcome you today the fight of sona sitri's pawn versus raiser phenex." Grayfia announced on the speaker.

...

On the field

" i sha give you a chance to retreat plead for your miserable life "

" ne ne raiser-san wanna make a bet? "

" a bet, why? do you think you can win? Don't make me laugh but alright want do you want"

" hmmm if i lose i'll kill myself infront of everyone "

" alright then lets start the fight "

" but wait raiser-san you haven't heard what i want "

" alright let's hear you won't win any way"

" if i win the marriage is off between you two and i'll take you whole peerage as my slave, every one of them "

" deal, this is a easy win for me anyway"

" don"t break until i collect my prizes "

(Let the match begin)

The match begin in raiser attacking him with a fireball, bolt just deflected the attack it happened several time again, tbey fought in in hand to hand combat raiser covered his arms and feet with fire for added damage, he is still not attacking just parrying all the attacks but his arms are being burned by raiser's punches.

...

With sona and rias

" what is he doing he challenges him but doesn't attack "rias was worried what if bolt dies in this battle

" he can do it rias, i know" sona said to her

" hes strong but"

" oh be quiet and just trust bolt-kun " hestia said

" ah who are you? " rias asked not knowing the person

" lady hestia do you know that he plans to do? "

"H-hestia as in the goddess hestia "

"Yes she is the one and the other one there that looks like wearing flames is lady freya"

Rias was speechless how did he know some powerful people, who is bolt shard realy is?

...

Back at the battle

Raiser was getting tired this guy wouldn't just die his skin has been burned by several times but it just keeps on healing, he charged his ultimate attack, this should turn him to ashes

" get ready to die. Phoenix super nova " raiser threw a giant fireball towards him with it's size it can't be dodged it hit bolt dead on

" ha i did it, i finally killed him " raiser said while panting his energy was drained but thanks to his regeneration it is slowly getting back

" yare yare, you burned my clothes raiser-san hestia bought this for me but you ruined it " out of the smoke came out a figure raiser saw bolt walks towards him he doesn't even have a wound on him,

"Oh look at the time i guess it's time for the tea party to start " he looked at his pocket watch, his body was covered in black smoke as he walked, his body morphed slowly until the black smoke was gone showing a humanoid rabbit in butlers outfit.

...

Back to rias

" rabbit-kun, sona he was with you all this time? Why didn't you tell me?" Rias asked sona while crying

" i didn't know i just discovered today "

...

Back at the arena

" so it was you after all that damn rabbit butler of her "

" "

" oh still can't speak i see, so you've become the pawn of the sitri heiress and left rias alone "

" "

" speak up damn jt your starting to irritate me "

Rather than speaking bolt conjured a magic circle infront of him, the one that came out was the gunblade that he used when he first met sirzech, his body was covered in black aura.

" remember what i said raiser don't break until i receive my prizes" as he said that he vanished from the line of sight of raiser and appeared behind him then he swing his blade fast enough for raisers head to get hit and separate with its body, it was the first time raiser had died like that, all his defeat was not like this because he never really been defeated, his body was at shock at the feeling of his head being removed, his body was burned in flames and it regenerated it's head , he tried to defend himself but bolt was really fast he kept cutting raiser into pieces and raiser keep regenerating the lost part. Bolt stopped attacking he thought it was over but suddenly bolt spoke

" ne ne raiser-san what does the phenex soul taste like?" Raiser didn't know how to answer to that question

" let's find out shall we " he said as he charged his gunblade the barell kept spinning until all six gaps have been filled, the marks on the blade part glowed he ran to raiser to tried to run away from him, but bolt was faster, he cleaved the both arms and a foot of raiser, raiser panicked why is it not healing, his body couldn't bear the shock anymore and passed out.

( winner bolt shard )

Raiser was teleported to the medical room to get treated while he headed towards sona while transforming back to human sona slapped him then hugged him infront of everybody

" i'm glad your safe idiot "

" hmm what's this is my future wife worried about me "

He was hit again by sona who was now blushing, rias came and jumped on him then suddenly out of nowhere she kissed him directly on the lips

" thank you bolt-kun "

" it is my duty to protect you always ojou-sama"

" you have to some explaining to do later "

" of course ojou-sama "

" tell me what have you done to my son, why is he not regenerating his lost limbs?" Lady phenex asked him

" i cutted his soul "

"What?"

" i know the secret of the phoenix regeneration and it also applies to the phenex house hold, as long as the soul is whole the body will regenerate as a whole, i just removed his soul from the two arms and a leg"

"Can you bring it back?"

" hmmm yes i can "

" please bring it back, please i beg you "

" i want something in return "

" what i'll give you anything "

" a life for payment of the parts of his soul "

" w-what? Alright i'll give you mine just bring back the pieces of raiser's soul " lord phenex said

" i don't want your's "

" then who's life you want to have i'll give it you "

" her's " he pointed at someone everybody looked at where he is pointing his fingered and was shocked to see who he wants

" no i'm not giving you ravel's life " lord phenex said

" then the deals off, goodbye lord and lady phenex" he was about to leave when

" will you really help my brother if i give you my life " ravel asked

" hmm yes "

" ravel what are you doing?" Question lady phenex

" i' m cleaning the mess that you guys made, if you haven't forced them in the marriage then this wouldn't happen " she shouted at everyone

" ne ne are you sure you want to do this, there will be no turning back?" Bolt asked her

" yes just fulfill your end of the bargain "

" alright " he summoned his greimore that he uses for soul contract

" from now on i own your life, soul , your body, your mind and heart "

As he said that a black tendril came out of the book and hit her in the chest it slowly pulled a piece of her soul toward the book lord phenex was about to stop him but his killing intent and bloodlust stopped him, no one heard except for a few ravel's low level moaning, isaya exploded because she ravel her blood was oozing like a fountain out of her nose, when the contract was done ravel fell down her face was hidden in her hair to hide the blush on it.

" there the contract is finished, i was just joking about chopping off his soul, i just sealed it for the time being the seal will disappear after an hour" he said with a smile as he revealed the truth

" w-why, why did you tricked us" asked lady phenex

" i just wanted you to feel it "

" feel what damn it " lord phenex shouted

" despair of having no choice, and being in a deal that you can't back out from because that' what she felt, how does it feel?"

No one spoke, now they all new how evil he can be despite his cheery attitude and good nature, they know they wrong from the start and now they felt what she felt

" oh by the way i ain't returning ravel to you guys because she sold her soul to me, muahahahahahahaha " he said as he teleported himself with ravel.

Everyone was speechless, this will be one of the events that will mark itself in the devil history...

... To be continued...

This chapters done hope you like it, i think i'll take a rest i'll be updating on Wednesday sorry if i make you guys wait for three days but i promise it won't just be one chapter, ravel's regeneration won't be affected because he tied her soul to him so it won't disappear. Keep reading guys


End file.
